finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (Final Fantasy)
Chaos is the antagonist and the final boss of the original Final Fantasy. He is a demonic monster who maintains a time loop. He is the quintessential Final Fantasy antagonist and final boss, many future villains paying homage to him. The elements of chaos and harmony, often represented by darkness and light, have become a recurring theme in the series. Story Garland was a knight of the kingdom of Cornelia who gained much respect through his power and skill. He was the best of the knights, but became corrupted by power. He abducted Princess Sarah and fled to the Chaos Shrine demanding the King of Cornelia hand control of the kingdom in exchange for her life. The Warriors of Light defeat Garland and rescue Sarah. Afterward, the warriors travel the world to fight the Four Fiends of Chaos that had drained the Crystals of their power. The power of the Crystals the Fiends had drained was funneled into a Dark Crystal in the Chaos Shrine, opening a portal to the past. With the Crystals restored, the Warriors of Light are told the Fiends were sent from two thousand years ago, and their master is in that time. Using the Dark Crystal the Warriors travel to the past and defeat the Fiends again, and find Garland alive. Garland tells the Warriors of Light that the power of the Four Fiends in the present sent him to the past when he was on the brink of death after his defeat. Garland then sent the Four Fiends in the past to the present. Doing this, Garland has created a time loop that will allow him to live forever. Garland absorbs the Fiends' power and transforms into Chaos to do battle with the heroes. Chaos is defeated and the time loop is broken, restoring the land. Though Chaos is erased, Garland remains in the reformed present the Warriors of Light return to. Gameplay .]] Chaos is fought as the final boss. Musical themes In the NES version Chaos uses the standard battle theme, but later editions give him his own music. In the NES version his battle's music is "Battle Scene", while in the WonderSwan Color version "Last Battle" plays. In Theatrhythm Final Fantasy the theme used in the Battle Music Sequence (BMS) is an arranged version of the "Chaos Shrine" theme, which can also be heard in the menus for the Chaos Shrine section. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' series .]] Chaos is the God of Discord and the main antagonist. He summons enemies from other universes to defeat Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, who has summoned heroes to fight Chaos's forces in an endless cycle of war. Unlike the Chaos of the original Final Fantasy, who was identified as another form of Garland, it is unclear what relationship [[Garland (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia (PSP)|Garland of the Dissidia series]] has with this incarnation of Chaos. Chaos is a manikin created by Onrac researchers and Cid of the Lufaine to be used as a weapon against other nations in World A. Raised by Cid and his wife until he matured, Chaos was taken away by the Onrac military and a manikin of his mother, Cosmos, was used to coerce him into obeying. When Cid and his wife attempted to rescue Chaos, his mother was shot, and in his hatred Chaos opened a portal to the Interdimensional Rift, which drew him, Cid and Cosmos into World B, where the events of the [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|original Dissidia]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy take place. In this new world, the three were met by Garland who felt he and Chaos are linked. Cid made a deal with the holy dragon Shinryu to pit Chaos against Cosmos in war, which would empower Chaos and eventually allow Cid to return home to seek revenge on Onrac. Chaos's memory faded over time and Cid and Cosmos only appear as fragments in his dreams. During the 13th cycle, Garland tells Chaos that before Cid called him to World B to partake in the cycles, Chaos sent Garland back in time 2000 years to become Chaos himself. During this cycle Cosmos's warriors vanquish Chaos, though his will is eventually inherited by the god Spiritus. In Dissidia 012, Chaos returns as the God of Discord along with his previous warriors. A bestial form, Feral Chaos, is the result of Chaos going berserk after winning too many times against Cosmos in a nightmare world Shinryu has imprisoned Cid in. When five warriors manifest in this nightmare world, they destroy Feral Chaos, shattering the nightmare and freeing Cid. As he dies, Feral Chaos regains his senses, and thanks the warriors for freeing his father. Dissidia 012 provides inconsistent information regarding Garland and Chaos's relationship. During the Conclusion of the Cycle chapter, Garland claims that he and Chaos are the same being. However, Report 12 suggests that Garland met Chaos for the first time after being pulled into World B and even named Chaos. The specifics of Garland's connection with Chaos are never clarified. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' Chaos is a boss in the Omega series of raids, making his entrance in the Alphascape. Having proven himself among the strongest of Omega's creations, Chaos is pitted against the Warrior of Light's party, using many of his elemental attacks seen in previous incarnations, as well as manipulating the arena to enhance them. He is defeated and erased from the interdimensional rift. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Chaos is the "final boss", fought after accumulating 20,000 Rhythmia. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chaos is a playable character unlocked by collecting 20000 Rhythmia points, leading to an encounter with Chaos where the player must win. As an enemy, he returns as a normal encounter, in addition to his Feral Chaos form, who is fought after accumulating 40000 Rhythmia points. He is an Overpowered character. His Limit, Utter Chaos, deals damage in proportion to his Strength and Magic. Theatrhythm CC Chaos.png|Chaos. Theatrhythm_CC_Feral_Chaos.png|Feral Chaos. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Chaos appears as an enemy in his original ''Final Fantasy and Dissidia Final Fantasy appearances. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Chaos appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. ''Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Chaos SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy Chaos appears as an ability card in Mobius Final Fantasy. Mobius Chaos FFI.png|Chaos's ability card. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chaos appears as a card depicted in his ''Dissidia Final Fantasy appearance, and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and Yoshitaka Amano artworks. Chaos-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Chaos's Dissidia artwork. Chaos TCG.png|Trading card of Chaos's Theatrhythm artwork. Chaos2 TCG.png|Trading card of Chaos's Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Chaos3 TCG.png|Trading card of Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy. 3-106r Feral Chaos.png|Trading card of Feral Chaos from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FeralChaos PR TCG.png|Trading card of Feral Chaos from Theatrhythm Curtain Call. ''Triple Triad Chaos is mentioned in the introduction of the ''Final Fantasy Portal App's Triple Triad. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Chaos appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. He was introduced in the event that happened in the North American version November 2–15, 2015. When fought in the Netherworld, he uses Cyclone, Blaze, Blizzaga, Flare, Curaga and Haste. After defeating him, he drops Cloud's Buster Sword. He was obtainable as a 4-star ranked unit named "Chaos", with a devil type and dark and light elements. As a 4-star ranked unit, Chaos appears in his standard form and emits a dark aura. His active skill is Soul of Oblivion and his leader skill is I will be reborn again here. PAD_Chaos_artwork.png|No. 2052 Chaos. Gallery Chaos (sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Chaos2.jpg|"Throne of Doom" artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFI PS Chaos Map.png|Chaos's map sprite from Final Fantasy Origins. Chaos-map-gba.png|Chaos's map sprite from Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls. Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai 2 DFF Chaos.jpeg|Master Creatures Kai 2 figure. Etymology Trivia *Chaos is remembered for his noteworthy death animation, which showed him disintegrating, a somewhat innovative phenomenon in games for the NES. This style of death was repeated for final bosses of future games in the series: **These include Neo Exdeath in Final Fantasy V, Kefka in Final Fantasy VI, and Safer∙Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. The pattern was discontinued in Final Fantasy VIII where Ultimecia convulsed in a circular fashion before vanishing in a form resembling static interference, although a similar effect was used for her penultimate form just after being defeated. It was revived as the death scene for Yu Yevon and the Weapon-type fiends in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, and as Ardyn Izunia's death scene in Final Fantasy XV. *Chaos's demonic appearance may have been based on Gustave Doré's illustrations of Satan (Devil or Lucifer) from John Milton's Paradise Lost. *The ending narrative of Final Fantasy states that the Four Fiends were created when Garland's hatred merged with the four elements of the world. This explains why the Four Fiends are referred to as the Four Chaoses in the Japanese version. **The "copies" Chaos's Theatrhythm Final Fantasy CollectaCard mentions is most likely a mistranslation of the Four Chaoses. As evidence of this, the text regarding his copies was changed to simply state the Four Fiends in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call CollectaCard. *In Final Fantasy: Memory of Heroes Chaos is defeated by the Warrior alone. *The throne that appears in Chapter 0 of Final Fantasy XV resembles the throne Chaos sits in in for the original Final Fantasy, likely being modeled after it. References See also *Garland (Final Fantasy) de:Chaos (FFI) es:Caos (Final Fantasy) it:Chaos pl:Chaos (Final Fantasy) pt-br:Chaos (Final Fantasy) Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Category:Antagonists Category:Chaos